


Alenko Ficlets and Drabbles

by alenkoblue



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenkoblue/pseuds/alenkoblue
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets I've accumulated over the last year or so starring Kaidan Alenko. Some are gen, some are fShenko, some are mShenko. These are pretty much all copy/pasted from my tumblr so they have typos and I haven't edited or revised them so they might be pretty rough.





	1. Homecoming (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gen ficlet about Kaidan seeing his mother for the first time after the war, with Steve accompanying him for moral support. Post-destroy, brief mention of Shepard alive.

The shuttle rattled as it slowed to a stop, its thrusters shakily disengaging. It was definitely a rougher stop than Kaidan had experienced on any Kodiak before, but this was a shuttle that had endured rough conditions, even before the war. With supplies running so short, the only transport he could get his hands on even for the day was this hunk of scrap metal better suited for a junk yard than powered flight. The thing should hardly be able to get itself off the ground, let alone maneuver around the surprise flock of geese that almost grounded them. Of course, that was only if you didn’t have the right pilot. Cortez turned around in his seat to look at his sole passenger, anxiously rubbing his hands together and the intense blue of biotic flame rippling over his body.

“You okay, Major?” he asked, raising his brow inquiringly. Kaidan hardly turned to look at him before muttering that he was fine. Of course, Cortez had spent months dropping the Major into heated battle and he had never seen him this shaken up before. Powering off the rickety shuttle, Cortez pulled himself out of the cockpit and into the chassis to place a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder. The touch immediately calmed the biotic flame, and Kiadan released a breath he hardly knew he was holding. “I’ve seen you run off into battle with impossible odds. I’ve seen you hold the unconscious body of the person you love. And let me tell you, this is definitely the worst I’ve ever seen you before.”

Kaidan turned to face the shuttle pilot, his eyes weary but his mouth turning up into a gentle smile, “That obvious, huh?” The smile faded and he hung his head, intensely staring at the gritty metal of the floor, “It’s just…” he started before he turned back to Cortez, “I haven’t seen my mom in a year and half. I still don’t know if my dad is dead and I don’t think I’m ready to know for sure. Finding Shepard in the wreck, still alive after everything, that felt- well, I just don’t want my mom to have to find out how it feels for things to go the other way.” Kaidan could feel the sting of tears coming and closed his eyes, trying to remain in control in front of his Lieutenant. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Cortez, who had crossed his arms and was looking at the ground trying to figure out something to say.

After a few moments of silence, Cortez spoke slowly and in hushed tones, his voice low and soothing, “You know, I’ll always remember the day Robert died. And it is hard to move on. At least, it was for me.” He looked up at Kaidan, a sad smile playing over his lips, “But I didn’t have anyone else. Robert and I- we always talked about a family but there was always something else more pressing. We almost adopted a kid right before the Collector attack but they ended up finding his aunt on Eden Prime right before we filed the papers.” He took a deep breath and lightly shook his head, reaching up to grab one of the handholds overhead. Leaning his head on his arm, he smiled thoughtfully, “I was alone, until Shepard came to talk to me. I’ll never stop mourning Robert, but I have moved on. Having someone else to help you through it- it really makes all the difference. And, I’m not saying that your dad is gone, but if he is, your mom is going to need someone and she doesn’t have a Commander Shepard in her life to talk her through her grief. But she does have a Major Alenko, and that’s just as good, if I do say so myself.”

With a deep breath, Kaidan turned to face the door. “Alright, let’s do this.” Steve nodded, punching in the controls to open the door.

The doors whined open, causing Cortez to wince, “This thing is a deathtrap…” he muttered.

Kaidan squinted as the sun filled the chassis of the shuttle. Covering the sun with his arm, he looked out on his family’s orchard. It was different than before, clearly marked by the war, but still all together and only slightly singed from firefights. As he got ready to disembark, Kaidan turned back to the Lieutenant, climbing back into the pilot’s seat “Cortez,” he smiled, as the other man turned around, “Thanks.”

Turning to look over his shoulder, Cortez laughed “No problem, Kaidan. Next time you need me to fly a forsaken hunk of scrap, just let me know.”

“You know, I’ll probably be in there a while. And my mom makes a killer steak if you’re interested in hanging around for a bite.” Kaidan propositioned, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, I have heard wonderful things about Canadian beef…” Cortez admitted, walking back to the open door.

“Do I have to remind you that I’m engaged, Lieutenant?” Kaidan joked, jumping out of the shuttle.

“All due respect, Major- get over yourself.” Cortez snickered, following Kaidan out of the shuttle and closing the door behind him.

The walk from the shuttle to the front door was considerably longer than Kaidan remembered it ever being. Of course, when he was last here he was a kid, not war-wearied and staying up through Shepard’s surgeries.

“Let me get this straight- you grew up here? Because if I knew I was working with a millionaire, I definitely would have joined you and Vega for poker…” Cortez quipped as they walked along.

“Technically I grew up in Vancouver. And a space station at the edge of the solar system. But I don’t exactly like telling people about the various ways they can extort me for money.” Kaidan responded, looking over the property, still burgeoning with ripening fruit in the heat of the August sun, “And it’s multimillionaire, by the way.” He smiled, turning to Cortez, who just chuckled and shook his head in response. “So, you said you’ve moved on. Is that just in general or onto a particular person?” Kaidan inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

“Why do you ask? I thought you were engaged…” Cortez laughed gently, crossing his arms.

“Just because I’m wearing a ring doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed a particularly well-muscled Lieutenant you spend a lot of time with…” Kaidan suggested, carefully observing Cortez for his reaction. He was not disappointed, noticing how Cortez’s spine stiffened and his eyebrows seemed to jump of his forehead, prompting Kaidan to release a surprisingly loud laugh.

“What? James? No, I- never. That’s insane.” Cortez protested, throwing his hands in wild gestures. Kaidan continued to laugh as they made their way up the steps to the front door.

Kaidan pressed the buzzer and tried to force back his laughter, “Hey, uh, mom… we’re here.” He spoke into the panel, releasing the button, immediately pressing it again, “It’s Kaidan, by the way.”

“You’re her son, I think she knows who you are.” Cortez quipped, jabbing Kaidan in the side.

“Oh… right.” Kaidan said, releasing the button hastily. After a few seconds the door slid open to reveal Kaidan’s mother. The resemblance between the two was striking. They shared the same brown eyes and round lips. Her salt and pepper hair similar to her son’s, only greyer and slightly longer. She was wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts, both splattered with paint.

“Kaidan!” she threw her arms around her son, digging her head into his shoulder, her tears wetting Kaidan’s shirt. Kaidan wrapped his arms around his mom, resting his head on top of hers. After a few heartfelt seconds, they released.

“It’s good to see you, too, mom” he smiled, examining the tear stain on his left shoulder.

“Who is this? Is this your fiancé?” she blurted, excitedly extending her hand to Steve, who chuckled as he took her hand.

“No, I’m only his shuttle pilot, Lieutenant Steve Cortez, ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Steve cast a teasing look at Kaidan who rolled his eyes.

Kaidan pulled up his omni-tool, opening a picture of himself and Shepard to show his mother. “No, this is my fiancé. You know, Saviour of the Citadel? Hero of the Galaxy?” He turned his tool toward her.

“Ooh… you two are cute together. When can I meet this hero?” she inquired, hand on her hip giving her best doting mother look.

“It might be Christmas before they even release Shepard from the hospital. There’s surgeries booked for the next two or three months and it looks like there could be more. Plus all the physiotherapy… Yeah, you might need to be patient for a while longer, mom.”

“Alright, alright…” she smiled, “Come on in, I’ll make up the other guest bedroom. Why don’t you show Steve around, okay?” Gesturing into the atrium behind her before climbing up the stairs to grab the linens for the bed.

“You didn’t say this was an overnight kind of thin, Major.” Cortez, leaning toward Kaidan, muttered so only he could hear.

“Yeah, I wasn’t exactly aware of that myself…” Kaidan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, what would you like to see first,  the tennis court or the Olympic swimming pool?” Kaidan teased, walking deeper into the house.

“Yeah, I’ve definitely got to start playing poker with you more…” Cortez smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets and following Kaidan.


	2. Always (fShenko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Coming Out fic, so if you feel like being biphobic, maybe just leave now. Kaidan’s sexuality is super important to me but I’ve seen quite a few people call him “The Creepy Gay Guy” or whatever, so I just wanted to call that to attention. This takes place sometime after Priority: The Citadel II in Mass Effect 3, but before Priority: Thessia, but that’s not really important to the plot. Like, at all.

 It had been some time since Kaidan and Shepard had been on the Citadel, and with good cause. There had been a flood of reported Cerberus activities that left little opportunity for shore leave, even for a day. It seemed things had calmed down and the Normandy was in need of restocking, not to mention the crew in need of a little relaxation. Of course, Commander Shepard being Commander Shepard meant she rarely had a chance to relax, and her executive officer was in a similar situation. What began as a day off ended as a sad excuse for a lunch date. Both Shepard and Kaidan were buried in work and were staring at datapads instead of each other, or even their food, which was beginning to get cold. Kaidan stared at the report in his hand, trying to find some way to make sense of the mess of words, some which he was sure weren’t actually a part of the English language- or any language for that matter. He twirled a half-eaten fry between his fingers, sighing.

“This is just painful. You’ve been eating that fry for over a minute, Kaidan.” Kaidan gently shook his head and looked up to see Shepard staring at him intently, a coy smile playing on her lips.

               “I’m savouring it. Who knows when we’ll run out of potatoes?” Kaidan retorted, turning pack to his datapad, knitting his eyebrow, trying to once again decipher what was likely the most poorly written report in the galaxy.

               “You’re not savouring it; you’re torturing it. Come on…” Shepard trailed off. Kaidan set the datapad down on the table, perhaps with more force than he intended. He tossed the sad half-fry in his mouth and looked up at Shepard, now distracted by something off to the side. Kaidan followed her stare out to the plaza in front of their table and found the object of her interest- a young man, likely in his early twenties in front of a sports supply storefront.

A breathy “Whoa” escaped Kaidan’s lips as he watched the exceedingly handsome stranger. He could see the man’s toned arms, evident even under his jacket, tensing as he leaned on the counter. His eyes traced the gentle curve of his back, lingering as they reached his ass. Just as he was about to pull his eyes away, Kaidan noticed the man flash a smile at the attendant behind the counter that sent a shiver through his spine. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned back to face Shepard, just beginning to turn away from the man herself. Kaidan licked his lips and swallowed nervously.

“Oh… I guess you noticed that,” Shepard smiled sheepishly, “You’re not jealous are you? Because- wait, did I hear you say ‘Whoa’?” Shepard leaned back, knitting her brow and crossing her arms. Her defensive stance put Kaidan on edge, not something he ever thought he would feel around her.

“He-uh…he has a nice…” he faltered, trying to find any eloquent way to convey what he was trying to say, “uh, ass. And that smile just… Well…” Kaidan admitted timidly, sweat glistening on his forehead as he confessed his attraction to the stranger.

“You into guys, Kaidan? Because I seem to recall a shuttle pilot who might be more suited to your tastes.” Shepard teased, leaning back in her chair to feign nonchalance and mask her anxiety that the Major might actually be more suited to Cortez.

Kaidan laid his arms down on the table and leaned across, clasping his hands together, “I am, in fact, into guys. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like women, too. It especially doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” Kaidan explained, nervously tapping his thumbs together. His mouth felt dry, and he became hyperaware of his body. His tongue, felt heavy in his mouth, his breathing laboured, and blinking near impossible, especially with Shepard’s forward stare drilling into his head.

“So you’re…” she trailed off, not wanting to throw labels around carelessly. Kaidan couldn’t see, but she was rubbing her hands under the table

“Yeah. I’m bi, I guess. I’ve never really told anyone before.” He admitted apprehensively, analyzing her face for any hint of what she was thinking but the commander remained as inscrutable as usual. He could feel the beginning of a migraine creeping through his neck and the back of his head. Dropping his head down, he grimaced as he felt the tension begin to radiate through his head. He squeezed his eyes closed in preparation for the imminent waves of pain, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Shepard reached across the table and gently laid her hands on top of his, something as simple as her touch having the capacity to quell his nerves and stop the migraine in its tracks. As the pain seceded, he slowly raised his head, his eyes still stinging with the threat of tears.

“Thanks.” It was all she said for a few seconds, giving the tense atmosphere surrounding them a few seconds to dissipate, “For telling me, I mean. I appreciate that. That you trust me that much,” she looked directly into his eyes, but this time he felt less like he was looking down the barrel of her rifle and more like they were looking into each other’s souls, a cliché that made his lips curl into a gentle smile, “It means a lot to me. And I love you, no matter what. You know that, right?” she asked, her eyebrows dropping, an almost sad smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

Kaidan’s smile widened, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Releasing the breath he had been holding since she took his hands, he chuckled and looking down at the table briefly, he couldn’t help but thank whatever supreme power that governed the universe for the woman sitting in front of him. He turned his gaze back to Shepard, his face beaming, “Always.”


	3. I Need You (mShenko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mShenko angst fic, post-destroy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time incorporating anything PTSD-related into my writing and I’m super unsure of it, so if anything is problematic or wrong just let me know, please.  
> TW for suggested violence

Kaidan groaned as he rolled over in the bed, reaching out for Shepard somewhere across the great expanse of the king sized bed but finding only sheets under his hand. He slowly wrenched his eyes open and squinted at the far side of the bed, covers tossed off the opposite half revealing the depressions where Shepard’s body had laid for the last 3 months in recovery. Kaidan pulled himself up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. Distantly, through the bedroom door and down the hall, he could see the cold glow of the bathroom light leeching into the corridor. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned over the bed to the floor, fumbling around in an attempt to find a shirt. His fingers closed around the soft grey fabric. He quickly pulled it over his head and threw his legs over the side of the bed, collecting himself.

Since Shepard had come out of his coma, he’d been having night terrors and his thoughts had been decidedly dark; and since he’d recovered, he’d been walking more, which, in combination, had set Kaidan permanently on edge. He sighed and heaved himself off the bed, making his way toward the door. He took a quick peak in the guest room’s ensuite and found nothing, despite the light being on. Turning it off, he made his way to the stairs and squinted down at the living room. Even from the top of the stairs he could see the silhouette of Shepard against the bustling nightlife of the Silversun Strip- neon signs flashing, shuttles speeding past, bass pumping out of clubs, and anything else that could possibly give a half asleep L2 biotic a migraine if he wasn’t careful. Shepard was sitting on the floor, looking out at the ward, legs tucked against his chest. Quietly padding down the stairs, Kaidan took care not to startle Shepard, in the event this was a night terror.

“It’s okay. I’m awake.” His voice called out from across the room, exhausted and tinged with anguish.

“Sorry, I just didn’t-“

“I know. It’s fine,” he dropped his head, resting it against his knees, “I wish it wasn’t, but,” Shepard responded, taking a deep breath, “I get it.” He began wringing his hands, a nervous habit he had picked up at some point during his therapies. Kaidan reached up to touch his neck, still sore, but unmarked, from one of Shepard’s worse episodes over a week before. He could still remember Shepard’s screams as his hands threatened to close around his throat, only stopped by a biotic pulse that sent him flying across the room. Needless to say, it was not a pleasant night for anyone.

Kaidan groaned a bit as he lowered himself to the floor a few feet away from Shepard, the wear and tear of all-out war apparent in his joints. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, casting a glance over to Shepard, who had turned his sad gaze toward his partner and answered only with a curt, military nod before turning his gaze back out the window, intent on observing the bustle below him, or, at least, on avoiding the possibility of a conversation. “What are we thinking about tonight?” Kaidan asked, trying to find some dark spot out on the horizon for his eyes to rest on. Finding none, he rested his head on his knees, turned to the side so he could keep his eyes on Shepard, who was still diligently avoiding eye contact.

“Nothing really. Just couldn’t sleep.” He replied tersely, keeping his gaze steady and direct, not focusing on any one thing in particular. Kaidan could tell that Shepard had much more than the Silver Coast Casino on his mind, but he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know what was on Shepard’s mind. Turning his head toward the window, Kaidan stared intently at the patch of space beyond the wards. They sat in silence for a bit, each just observing the scenes before them before Shepard broke the silence, turning his head to Kaidan. “Are… are you scared of me?” he asked, voice shaky and hands wringing once again.

The pain in his voice stabbed through Kaidan like a knife. His head immediately turned and his mouth hung open in shock, moving as if trying to form words but failing miserably as his mind tackled Shepard’s question. The lights of the strip glistened off the tears welling in the bottom of Shepard’s eyes. Even through his entire recovery, through every surgery and even the most painful physical and mental therapies, Kaidan had never seen the man he loved in so much pain. “How could you even ask me that, John?”

“Ever since-” Shepard swallowed, forcing back the tears threatening to pour out of his eyes, “ever since that night, you sleep on the far side of the bed; you sit on the other couch; God, you’re even sitting three feet away from me right now! How can I not ask you Kaidan? How can I not wonder if I’ve tainted the only good thing that ever fucking happened to me?” Through all his yelling, Shepard had lost the battle against his tear ducts, and the water was steadily running down his cheeks.

Kaidan quickly moved into a crawling position and scuttled across the floor, settling in front of Shepard. He pulled himself into a low kneel and stared longingly into Shepard’s eyes, tracing the path of the tears from the ducts down this glistening cheekbones and across his square jaw to where the two trails met at his chin and dripped into his lap. He brought a hand up and gently wiped the tears on Shepard’s cheek with his thumb. “Shepard…” he started, his eyes starting to tear up as well, “John, I love you. I have for God knows how long and I will for even longer. I don’t plan on leaving your side. Ever. I’m sorry that I ever let you think otherwise. I- I thought I needed to give you space, but-“

“You forgot that I need you, Kaidan…” Shepard mumbled, hanging his head.

Kaidan gently lifted his chin and pressed his lips against Shepard’s, lingering only for a few seconds before pulling away to murmur, “I need you, too.” He rested his forehead against Shepard’s and they stayed for a while before Shepard turned his face back up and reconnected their lips.

Locked in a desperate kiss, Shepard reached up and wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s chest as Kaidan began to lean over Shepard, his arms straddling the commander’s broad shoulders. Shepard began to pull Kaidan to the ground, straightening his legs. Kaidan slowly pulled himself away and reached for the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it over his head until Shepard’s hand brushed against his wrist, giving Kaidan pause.

“Not tonight,” Shepard said, pushing himself up so he was leaning on his forearms, “Not yet. I’m sorry.”

Kaidan nodded, “Hey, it’s fine. We move as fast as you want to, love.” Kaidan flipped over so that he was lying on the ground next to Shepard, who rested his head in the nook between Kaidan’s head and shoulder and his hand on Kaidan’s chest, running lazy circles over his muscles with his finger.

“But soon. I promise.” Shepard mumbled, turning his head up to Kaidan, who smiled before placing a soft kiss on Shepard’s forehead.


End file.
